The carbon membrane is a novel membrane material for gas separation. Comparing with polymeric membranes, the carbon membrane has a lot of advantages such as good heat stability, chemical stability and excellent gas permeability etc. A great development on the research of the carbon membrane has been made since a defect-free hollow fiber carbon membrane was prepared by the Israelite in 1983. A plenty of novel carbon membrane materials and their precursor materials, preparation methods thereof have been emerged. Suda and Haraya et al. prepared a homogeneous carbon membrane with the selectivity of O2/N2 up to 36 by the precursor of polyimide. Foley et al. manufactured the nano-porous composite carbon membranes on the porous stainless steel tube or plate using the precursor of poly(furfuryl alcohol) by the methods of ultrasonic deposition, spin coating, spray coating, respectively. Wang Huanting et al. fabricated composite carbon molecular sieve membrane on an alumina tube support via the in situ gas polymerization of furfuryl alcohol monomer. The carbon membranes such as homogeneous carbon membrane, however, are very fragile and brittle. Their mechanical strengths are very poor and have no any value for commercial application. And for the composite carbon membranes, although their mechanical strengths have been improved greatly, the manufacturing cost in current is very high due to complicated preparation process, expensive support such as ceramic, porous stainless steel tube or plate to be used. Besides, the membrane module fabricated by the flat or tubular composite carbon membrane has a less membrane area in unit volume owing to the low packing density. As a result, the gas permeability in unit carbon membrane module is very low and loses its competitive advantage in gas permeability with the polymeric hollow fiber membrane having a large membrane area. That is the reason why the carbon membrane has still not realized the industrial application in large scale until now